


Anime Big Brother

by orphan_account



Category: Beyblade, Big Brother - Fandom, Inuyasha - Fandom, Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Crossover, Gen, Interactive Fiction, Multiple Crossovers, Reality TV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A selected few will live in a luxury house under 24 hour surveillance with no contact with the outside world. Each week they will have to go though certain tasks to earn luxury shopping items. If they fail they will live on rice and water. Housemates must nominate two people they want to evict. The two housemates with the most votes will be nominated for eviction.  Who goes and who will win?  You decide!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Meet The Housemates

Day 1  
9:00 PM

  
Hikaru and Kaoru are the first housemates to arrive at the Big Brother House. They are students from Ouran High School and are part of the privileged Host Club. The eccentric twins consider themselves to be sleek and sexy. As they entered the house they jumped on the sofa and cuddled up to each other.   
  
  
"We are going to woo the world," Hikaru declared.   
  
"We will win for sure," Kaoru giggled.   
  
They're hobbies include dancing and dressing up. They promised Big Brother and to the audience at home it they will bring double the fun and trouble. They were looking forward to playing pranks on their housemates.   
  
May was the third housemate to enter the house. She is a well adored pokemon coordinator from Hoenn. She considers herself to be a beautiful and independent lady. In her spare time she likes shopping and eating. The best way to piss her off is to steal her food. She has entered the house to raise money for Professor Oak's Trust.  
  
"Hello there," May said.   
  
The twins jumped off on their seat. May was startled, to say the least. Being in a room with ginger twins was shocking enough, but to see them making out on the sofa was almost too much to bear. "Ooh... my name is May. It's nice to meet you."  
  
"My name is Hikaru."  
  
"And I'm Kaoru."  
  
"I must admit it's going to hard to tell you apart." She closed her eyes and scratched her head.   
  
"I'm the cute on," Kaoru snapped as he bowed his head.   
  
"And I'm the classy one."  
  
Téa is the fifth housemate. She has dreams of becoming a professional dancer and hopes entering the house will enhance her career. She was taller than May, but she was also a brunette with blue eyes. Hikaru and Kaoru marched into the door and welcomed Téa like a princess.   
  
Téa made May feel under-dressed. May wore a casual white top and denim shorts with a green bandanna, whilst Téa wore a pink ballerina dress. Before May got a chance to introduce herself to Téa, another housemate walked through the door.   
  
Her name was Hinata. She was a timid ninja on a journey of self discovery, thus had no interest in the money. The twins focused on Téa whilst May found the opportunity to introduce herself to Hinata. Although demure, Hinata didn't seem afraid to respond to May.   
  
"I'm May."  
  
"I'm Hinata, it's nice to meet you. I like your bandanna."  
  
"Thank you," May said. "I like your jacket. So what do you do?"  
  
"I'm a chunin-ranked kunoichi," Hinata replied.   
  
May was stunned. "Wow, that sounds pretty cool. What is a kunoichi though?"  
  
"It's basically the world for a female ninja."  
  
"A ninja?" May asked. "That's sounds so cool."  
  
"So what do you do?"  
  
"I'm a pokemon coordinator."  
  
"I've heard of pokemon," Hinata said. "But we don't any pokemon that live in our area."  
  
Kikyo is the seventh housemate. Before entering the house, she claimed not afraid to play dirty to win. Everyone made an effort to say hello to her, but all she did was smile and wave. It was all too socially awkward for her.   
  
"Are we going to be in a house full of girls," Hikaru whispered to his brother.   
  
"I don't know," Kaoru said. "We'll be sure to win if it's true."  
  
It didn't take too long until the eight housemate entered through the large double doors. It was a blond teenager wearing a white cap. He introduced himself as TK, one of the original digidestends. He appeared to be sweet and friendly, but the bookies feel that he has a wicked side.   
  
It didn't take him too long before he found himself talking to Téa. The twins gazed at him and nobody was sure weather it was strong affection or jealously. The ninth housemate to enter the house was Kai. He was the former captain of Bladebreakers and heir to Hiwatari Enterprise, he is justly proud of his hardwork. Kai was talked into entering the house by his former team mates.   
  
"OH MY GOD IT'S KAI!" Hikari and Kaoru squealed.   
  
Kai shrugged his shoulders and tilted his head. "Yep. It's Kai."  
  


* * *

  
  


9:57 P.M.

  
It's been 45 minutes since the housemates arrived. Big Brother has gathered the new housemates onto the red leather sofa as they await for instructions for their task. Téa is sitting on the edge of the sofa, and had been yawning all day.   
  
"I'm so tired," Téa moaned.   
  
TK leaned over and tapped Téa. "Why don't you have a drink?"  
  
"Oh sure."  
  
TK poured a thin but full glass of wine for Téa. On the surface he appeared to be friendly and generally very happy to be in the house. She gazed over to the other side of the sofa with a cheeky smile on her face. Her lips were curving at the sight of Hikaru is nibbling on strawberry pocky whilst sitting on his twin brother, Kaoru's lap.   
  
"This is Big Brother," cried the voice of a robotic voice. "Under the sofa there are cat ears. Please find these now."   
  
"Cat ears?" May asked. She was just as startled as the rest of them. "I'm guessing we have to put them on."  
  
"Big Brother would like you to put these on."  
  
"Hello Captain Obvious," Hikaru said as he slipped his cat ears on.   
  
Big Brother spoke again. "In order to pass this week's shopping task... you must all behave like cats for three days. The bathroom will be locked until further notice."  
  
"Oh no!" Téa gasped.   
  
"I know where this is going," Kaoru shivered. The privileged tone in his voice showed signs that he was expecting this to be an extravagant party.   
  
"You must use the refuse room which is located in the bedroom."  
  
"Eugh," TK yelled out in disgrace.   
  
"We're going to be living like cats for a few days," May pondered.   
  
Big Brother were quick to announce their diet for a few days. "In the fridge is plenty of milk and meat for you. There is also dried food in the cupboards."  
  
The housemates peered over to the kitchen. All of them had their cat ears on except for Kai who folded his arms, closed his eyes and refused to pay attention to Big Brother. Meanwhile May was quick to notice the beige walls had a faint cat paw prints on them. The house's decor was a wetdream for the more creepier Hello Kitty fans.  
  
"This is foolish," Kikyo said as stropped off to the corner.   
  
"Thank you House Cats," Big Brother announced without a trace of personality. "You may now leave the living room."  
  
Kai stormed into the diary room whilst the rest of the housemates took another look at the house. Everything in the house had been stripped away and replaced with a feline atmosphere. Their food was replaced with cat food and there were toys scatted all over the room.   
  
"I guess the gravel is meant to be a big huge litter tray," TK said. "It's going to stink in the refuse room. "Don't tell me we have to clean it."  
  
"I wouldn't think so," Téa replied. "Cats have servants."  
  
Hinata who hardly spoke much showed no signs of discomfort. "Well I've done a lot of travelling and if you've gotta go you've gotta go."  
  
"Really?" May asked. She thought it was cool that she found someone who loved travelling as much as she did. "I've been the best and worst restrooms in the world. I'll get used to it."  
  
"DISGUSTING!" Kikyo roared. The housemates laughed it off as they assumed she had just had too much to drink.

* * *

  
  
The diary room was a small lavish room with an oval chair with neon lights, whilst the aquatic wall shined aqua. It was the place to share ultimate desires, express true colours and true emotions.   
  
"Good evening Kai," Big Brother said. "What can we do for you?"  
  
"I think this is seriously stupid." Kai folded his arms and leaned back on the sofa.   
  
"What's stupid?"  
  
"Getting locked up in a cage and being treated like animals," Kai hissed. "I've made a mistake coming here. Get me out of here right now!"  
  
"Kai," Big Brother remained as smooth as ever. "Is it just this task that bothers you?"  
  
"It's not just that," Kai said. "I hate Téa."  
  
"Why do you hate Téa?"  
  
"Because she's dumb. She's annoying she gets off on incest. Don't get me wrong, I am not homophobic. But am passionate about my hatred for incest. They're fucking brothers! Why are they dry humping each other in front of you. Sick bastards! GET THE A FUCKING ROOM!"  
  
"Big Brother can sympathize with your point of you."  
  
"I don't need sympathy." Kai punched the arms of the chair and growled. "I am stuck in a prison with losers. I've only been here for an hour and it's already starting to bore me."   
  
"You do have the right to refuse to take part in tasks," Big Brother confirmed.   
  
"Thank you," Kai said, but it wasn't enough for him. "I am not walking in anybody's shit or piss either. And no I am not acting like a cat for a few days. I AM A MAN OF RESPECT! I am one of the best bladers in the whole world, my friends are also professional bladers. It's a serious sport. If someone like Tyson or Ray saw me with fucking cat ears own, acting like a fucking pussy it will ruin my career."  
  
"Kai," Big Brother paused for a moment. "We understand that beyblade sports mean the world to you."  
  
"Yes," Kai replied. "I want to promote beyblading, and I don't want to give it a bad name."  
  
"Thank you Kai," Big Brother said. "You may now leave the diary room."  
  


* * *

11:27 PM

  
  
Most of the housemates are in the bedroom. TK is fast asleep. Téa and May are talking about boys. "I like hanging round with guys," Téa said as lay down on the pink double bed. May sat on the corner of the bed had her back towards the twins. "I've shagged more lads than you've had hot dinners."  
  
May was in disbelief and she frowned. She knew it was the booze talking and not her. When Téa was sober, she looked like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth let alone her arse.   
  


* * *

  
  


11:52 PM

  
Téa and the twins are curled up to each other on the bed. The rest of the housemates are in the diary room.   
  
"Good evening Housecats and Kai," Big Brother said.   
  
"Good evening Big Brother," They all said in unison.   
  
"How are the housecats finding their first night."  
  
"Shit!" Kai hissed.   
  
"Well I never thought we would have to act like cats," TK admitted as he scratched his cat ear.   
  
"Meow!" May squeaked.   
  
TK burst into laughter and meowed right back at May.   
  
"This is a nightmare," Kai confessed as he shook his head. "You lot have to act like cats and we've got icestous twins in this house."  
  
"You'll still have to use the litter tray," TK told Kai.   
  
"Vile," Kikyo mumbled. "Those twins are dreadful human beings."  
  
"Guys..." Hinata said. It felt to most of the housemates as if it was the first time Hinata spoke. "I think the twins are just really close."  
  
"What do you mean?" May asked.   
  
"I think their flirting is just a ploy to attract girls like Téa," Hinata explained. "It must be something they do all the time."  
  
"They're still disgusting," Kikyo hissed in a wild and bitter tone resembling thunderstorms. "If only I had my sword I would slash them to pieces."  
  
"Kikyo, Big Brother does not tolerate violence of any kind in the house."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Kai yawned. "I'm in a fucking shithole." He buried his face in his hands, wishing a hole in the ground would swallow him hole.   
  
Then there was a knock on the door.   
  
"Come in," said Big Brother. Behind the housemates were two new housemates. They too also had cat ears. One of then, was whom Hinata knew very well, he was a guy with blue hair and wore white top and baggy pants. The other was a small young lady wearing a tiny white dress. Kai and Kikyo didn't hold any interest in them, but the rest were quick to say hello.   
  
"Good evening Sasuke," Hinata said.   
  
"Good evening."  
  
"Housecats, please say hello to Sasuke and Naminé."  
  
With the two additional housemates, the line-up was now complete.


	2. Day 2

6:37 A.M

  
  
Most of the housemates are asleep. Sasuke, Hinata, Kai and Kikyo are in the lounge. As the housemates are only allowed food featured in a feline diet, they have liver in jelly and a glass of milk for breakfast.  
  
"They don't even give us cutlery," Kai hissed.  
  
"Cats don't have cutlery," Sasuke reminded Kai. The girls remained quiet, as they were nervous of what would happen if they got involved. It was clear that the tension between Sasuke and Kai had always been present since they first met each other. Kai had made it very obvious that he didn't want to take part in the task so when he needed to go to the bathroom, he would go through a secret passage in the diary room. Sasuke hated a lot of things. He wasn't fond of the task, but a task was a task. He was going to take part in it, even if he did have to put up with Kai.   
  
"They could at least give us chopsticks." Kai turned round and cringed at the sight of Hinata who seemed to be really putting her heart and soul into Big Brother's cat task. She had her head in the bowl, licking the jelly and chewing the meat chunks. It Hinata was a pussy cat, it would have looked adorable, but she wasn't. She was a human being, and watching Hinata eat like that made his stomach churn. "Please don't do that Hinata, you're making me sick."  
  
"I'm sorry," Hinata said. "I know it's bad manners, but I'm only trying to get the feel of the task."  
  
"If Big Brother told you to eat fish eyes would you do it?"  
  
"At least she's taking part," Sasuke hissed. Kikyo decided to say nothing as she was eating her breakfast with her hands.   
  
"Why should I?" Kai moaned. "I'm a human being, and I will act and behave like one."  
  
Sasuke shook his head and jumped out of his seat. He stopped to say, "You only have one talent," Sasuke roared at Kai. He turned round, with a big grin on his face and said, "MOANING!"  
  
Sasuke walked off into the garden, but Kai quickly followed him.   
  
"You think you're so hard?" Kai asked Sasuke. His muscly arms were on show as his white scarf tumbled down to the ground. "You think you're so strong and mighty. You know what? You're weak and pathetic."  
  
"I AM SUPERIOR TO YOU!" Sasuke allowed all his hatred to flow out.   
  
"Who do you think you are?" Kai snapped.   
  
"I'm Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke twirled to Kai's direction with his hands on his hips. His shoulders relaxed as he returned to his composed state. "And you better... believe it!"  
  
"Hey what's going on?" May said.   
  
"Silly little boys," Kikyo muttered.

 

* * *

TK has call been called into the diary room. TK enters the room without any fuss. "Good morning, TK."  
  
"Good morning Big Brother," TK replied with a warm smile on his face. He scratched his head and although his hair was rough, he did his best to look sophisticated. He was still in his stripy green pajamas.   
  
"How was your first night in the house?"  
  
"I thought it was great," TK said. He threw himself on the chair and swirled around on the chair. "The majority of them seem to be nice people. Yeah... we have some weird and interesting people, but overall I think I'm going to enjoy my stay."  
  
"On a scale from one to ten, how would you rate your housemates in general."  
  
TK scrunched his face and tilted his face. "I would probably say seven for reasons I've already mentioned."  
  
"Do you think you will pass or fail this week's shopping task?"  
  
"I recon we've failed," TK admitted. "I don't mean to be pessimistic but Kai isn't taking part and that Kikyo girl isn't participating as she should be. You never know we could pass. We just have to act like cats for a few days."

* * *

 

10:15 PM  
  
All of the housemates are in the garden enjoying the lovely weather. Naminé and Téa are playing volleyball with Hikaru and Karou. Sasuke is meditating in the hot spring. The rest of the housemates are gathered in a circle playing two truths and one lie where the player gives three statements about themselves and people must guess which one is the lie.   
  
"It's your turn TK," May announced. Naminé, Téa, Hikaru and Karou stop their game to quickly join in the circle.   
  
"Three things about myself... My brother's a rockstar, I'm a virgin and I've kissed a French girl."  
  
"Check you out," Karou proclaimed. He leaned closer to TK and rubbed his back. "I never thought you had it in you."  
  
"What do you mean?" TK asked with a massive smirk on his face.   
  
"You have that innocent schoolboy look about you," Karou confessed. "I mean I can believe that you're a virgin."  
  
"What band is your brother in?" Kikyo asked.   
  
"Tennage Wolves."  
  
"What does he do?" May asked.   
  
"He's the lead singer, the songwriter and does the bass guitar."  
  
"Tell me more about this French girl," Hikaru demanded.   
  
"Did you feel her panties?" Karou asked.   
  
"Hey don't stoop low," Kai barked like a teacher in an exam hall.   
  
"We didn't get that far," TK responded as his cheeks flushed.   
  
"He's blushing!" Téa screamed.   
  
"Where did you find the girl?" May asked curiously.   
  
"In Paris," TK said as he shrugged his shoulders. "Where else?"  
  
"What was her name? Hinata asked. "And what did she look like."  
  
"She was a cute blonde girl wearing a nice red dress... I can't remember her name."  
  
"Name five songs from your brother's group?" May asked.   
  
"There's I Turn Around," TK was counting his fingers as he spoke. "Walk On The Edge, Door, Push The Button and Storm Of Friendship."  
  
"Hands up if you think TK's brother isn't a rockstar," Hikaru demanded. Only Sasuke raised his hands, despite not being involved. "Hands up if you think TK didn't snog a french girl." Everyone raised their hands. "Are we right?" Hikaru asked.   
  
TK burst into a fit of laughter. "No! I'm not a virgin."  
  
"You lost it to the French girl?" Karou assumed.   
  
"You can't remember her name?" Kai asked. "That's a brilliant start."


End file.
